Tmnt Chap 3
by Sasquatchgirl
Summary: Chap 3


Tmnt Return to Home

Chap 3 Captured

Later that night near by a lake couple turtles helped Parker lay on a large Leaf as Leo and his brothers was putting their bandanna as their father give them Leo had Blue Raph had Red Don had Purple and Mikey had Orange. When they were ready they walked out as the herd saw them they bowed as they saw their new Leader Leonardo. Leo and his brothers walked to the lake as getting ready for the funeral as they walked to Parker Leo walked into the Water looked at his father give him a hug and saying "I love you father" He kissed him on the forehead and allow his brothers do the same. They prayed with their mother and the herds as Leo said now as he walked back, two turtles went near Parka and gently pushed Parka to the shore they watch as their father disappear. Soon while it was nighttime everyone was getting ready for bed Leo saw his mom walked to her. He notice she was in pain for losing her husband Leo comfort her then Leo heard Don "Leo check this out!" he called Leo and his brothers walked to the hill where they meet Donnie "What is Donnie?" Leo asked, Donnie pointed at the red dot "there over by the mountains what is that?" Leo and his brothers looked "Looks like we have to go find out" Raph said as he run to it. "RAPH NO!" Leo ordered but Raph didn't listen and Leo notice Donnie and Mikey were running to it too, He sighed and followed his brothers. When they were close they looked around notice couple of horses with saddles on and tied to a tree a horse notice them warning them to go but they wouldn't listen to the horse Leo saw couple trucks with trailers and had a foot logo on them, Leo wonder what these creatures were here, Donnie was looking at the ropes and chains and weapons around wondering what these were here. Raph turned and was looking at the horses, Leo was looking at the creatures, Mikey walked around step on a stick and crack it his brothers froze and looked at Mikey "What?" Mikey asked, Raph got mad and yelled "MIKEY WATCH YOUR STEPPING!" Leo and Donnie tried to calm down Raph as they notice a light was pointing at them Leo and his brothers looked at the creature who froze while holding the flashlight at the turtles, he tapped his bud he woke up and saw them too and five other people woke up seeing the turtles. Leo and his brothers froze as one of the creatures got up slow and walked to a rope, the creature made a loop on the rope and whoosh heading to Mikey Leo Gasped pushed Mikey away ordered his brothers to run as the Creatures hop on their horses and went after Leo and his brothers. Leo notice they were in danger and had to run. Leo brothers run behind Leo as they felt the rope on the neck pulling them away from Leo. As Leo kept running he could see his heard "We're almost there bros keep it up" Leo didn't hear anyone as he stop turned around notice his brothers wasn't with him he looked down only notice his footsteps he knew his brothers were in trouble and ran to the heard and alert them he turned around and went to rescue his brothers he hear one of his brothers cry he ran to it he saw them in ropes and putting them in a horse trailer as Leo ran to them whoosh! A loop rope came got on Leo's neck pulling him down he got up saw the man on the horse smiling as Leo got fully up he jumped to him but another rope went on him and one more caught on his right foot the men's pulled on their rope as Leo felled again he roared his mother saw him and his brothers she was worried tried to get to them but Leo saw her roared letting her no and get away she had tears as she turned around and ran off Leo was scared he didn't know what was going to happen to him and his brothers but he was glad his mom was safe. As Leo was force to get in the trailer with his brothers the door closed locked and the truck started and took off Leo didn't like it he kept scratching and banging at the door and walls with his claws and body "Leo stop it's no use" Donatello said Leo leaned his head to the wall as he know his brothers and him were being sent away from home.


End file.
